Die Dunkelheit in mir
Dies ist eine Fortsetzung, Hier zum ersten Teil der Geschichte: Die Dunkelheit in dir Der Mond schien hell auf den Wald, dessen dichtes Gestrüpp nur von einem dünnen, unscheinbarem Weg zerschnitten wurde, der sich wie eine Wirbelsäule quer durch die hölzernen Rippen wand. Er führte zum Herzen des Waldes, einer alten, verfallenen Hütte mit eingeschlagener Tür und zerbrochenen Fenstern. Ich saß hinter einem Gebüsch nahe des Weges und wartete. Eine halbe Stunde verging, bis ich endlich Stimmen hörte. Ein junges Paar kam die Straße entlang, Hand in Hand auf die alte Hütte zulaufend. Ich hatte mein Ziel schon ausgemacht: Eine goldene Kette, die um den Hals des Mädchens hing, verziert mit einem münzgroßem, blutrotem Rubin. Ich folgte ihnen im Gebüsch, kämpfte mir lautlos parallel zur Straße einen Weg durchs Unterholz. Sie erreichten die Ruine. Der Mann entfernte die Reste der Tür und trat ein. Als auch das Kleid im Dunkeln verschwand, wagte ich mich aus meinem Versteck. Ein Messer blitzte in meiner Hand. Ich hockte mich unter eines der zerbrochenen Fenster, von wo aus ich das Paar innen reden hören konnte. "Warum sollte ich denn jetzt mit dir hier her kommen? Was willst du hier, so weit weg von all den anderen?" fragte sie. Er antwortete: "Ich möchte dir eine Geschichte erzählen!" Sie lachte ungläubig. "Was? Eine Geschichte? Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden? Dafür bin ich hier?" "Ja" Ich wagte es einen Blick durch die spitzen Überbleibsel des Fensters zu werfen und sah gerade noch wie das Mädchen die Augen verdrehte. Sie hatte sich an einen alten Schrank gelehnt, der Junge stand mit dem Rücken zu meinem Versteck mitten im Raum, seltsam steif, mit kerzengeradem Rücken. Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wenn wir schon mal hier sind... Okey, fang an!" Und der Junge begann zu erzählen: "Wenn die Nacht hereinbricht, die Dunkelheit die Welt umschließt, das Ungewisse die Köpfe beherrscht, legt sich der Mensch nicht umsonst abgeschottet von der Außenwelt in einen kleinen Raum, darauf hoffend dass der nächste Morgen kommen wird. Dort draußen ist etwas das wir nicht verstehen können. Es umgibt uns immer und überall, denn seine Heimat und sein Ursprung ist die Dunkelheit. Er ist an die Dunkelheit gebunden, doch man kann ihm nicht entkommen, dem schwarzen Drachen. Niemand weiß seinen Namen, oder ob er überhaupt einen hat, und diejenigen die es wissen könnten sind schon lange gestorben. Er hat Fell, so schwarz wie die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit, glühende Augen, rot wie frisches Blut und Krallen, so lang wie deine Finger. Aber dieser Drache besitzt keine Flügel, die Dunkelheit braucht keine Flügel. Jeder der seine Geschichte hört nimmt einen Teil von ihm in sich auf, welches in dir weiterlebt und dich verändert. Es unterwirft dich seinem Willen. Am Ende, wenn dein Leid unerträglich wird, du immer mehr Teil der Dunkelheit wirst, tötet er dich, wenn du es nicht selbst schon getan hast. Du kannst ihm nicht entkommen..." "...Wow...das war...heftig." Das war wieder das Mädchen. Wenn das alles war dann... lass uns jetzt gehen, okey?" Es kam keine Antwort. "Hey, was ist mit dir? Hörst du mich?" Immer noch nichts. Stattdessen fing der Junge an zu zittern. Erst kaum merklich, dann immer stärker, bis sein ganzer Körper bebte. Seine Freundin wich zurück, die Angst stand ihr in den Augen geschrieben. Plötzlich brach schwarzes Fell aus der Haut des Jungen hervor und seine Finger- und Fußnägel wurden zu messerscharfen Krallen. Ich konnte nicht länger hinsehen, kauerte unter dem Fenster und war unfähig mich zu bewegen. Ein verzweifelter Schrei zerriss die Luft, wurde zu einem Kreischen und schließlich zu einem ersticktem Würgen. Dann nichts mehr. Jetzt war ich es der zitterte, der die Situation nicht begriff. Was war da gerade passiert? Was ist mit dem Jungen...? Es klirrte hell als die Reste des Fensters über mir vom toten Körper des Mädchens herausgerissen wurden als die Kreatur sie hindurch warf. Mit einem dumpfen Knirschen kam die Leiche vor meinen Füßen zum Stillstand, die Augen weit geöffnet und aus den Höhlen hervorquellend. Hals und Kopf waren blau angelaufen und das Amulett hatte einen blutigen Abdruck in der Kehle hinterlassen. Immer noch starr vor Schreck hörte ich hinter mir eine Stimme, doch es war nicht mehr die Stimme des Jungen die da sprach, es war eine tiefe, verzerrte Stimme, wie aus den tiefen der Unterwelt, erfüllt von Bosheit und Hass. "Was suchst du denn dort unten du Narr? Denkst du, du kannst dich verstecken?" Ein widerliches Lachen drang an mein Ohr, genau wie die Stimme voller Hass und Bosheit. "Du hast nicht den Hauch einer Chance,du bist nur ein erbärmlicher Mensch! Jetzt lauf, dein Tod wartet schon! Mich verließ mein restlicher Mut und ich tat was mir befohlen worden war. Ich rannte um mein Leben und drehte mich nicht um, doch aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich einen schwarzen Schatten mit blutrot leuchtenden Augen hinter mir. Ich rannte, bis der Wald Orientierung und Ausdauer vollständig vernichtet hatte. Erschöpft sank ich auf die Knie, das blitzende Messer immer noch in der Hand und drehte mich um. Ich erwartete meinem Verfolger direkt in die glühenden Augen zu sehen, kaum zwei Schritte von mir entfernt, doch da war nichts, nur Wald. Ich atmete auf, wusste aber, dass es noch nicht vorbei war. Ich wartete, meine Kräfte regenerierten sich langsam wieder, doch nichts regte sich außer meiner Phantasie und meinem pochendem Herzen. Hatte ich es letztendlich doch geschafft? War ich entkommen? Ich, ein einfacher Mensch? Mein Gehirn schaltete sich aus, als ich auf meine Hände starrte. thumb|366px|Dunkelheit, Drache von HollyMoon Pechschwarzes Fell spross aus meiner Haut und ich spürte das auch der Rest meines Körpers sich veränderte. Allerdings schien es nicht die selbe Verwandlung zu sein, die ich zuvor mit angesehen hatte. Meine Nägel blieben wie sie waren. Plötzlich spürte ich, dass ich langsam die Kontrolle über meinen Körper verlor. Erst bewegte sich ein Finger. Dann die Hand. Bald gehorchte mir mein gesamter Körper nicht mehr und ich stand regungslos mitten im Wald. In meinem Kopf erklang wieder dieses entsetzliche Lachen, mein Sichtfeld färbte sich rot und meine Hand, die immer noch das Messer umklammerte wanderte langsam zu meiner Kehle. Dann gab es nur noch Schmerz, endlosen Schmerz der alles andere verdrängte, bis die Dunkelheit mich langsam mit wohlwollender Wärme umfing und ich eins mit ihr wurde... Die Geschichte der Dunkelheit hat mich mein Leben gekostet. Sie hat mich vernichtet, wie sie alle vernichten wird, die diese Geschichte hören oder lesen. Ich denke du verstehst was ich damit meine. Auch du wirst von ihr vernichtet werden, irgendwann, wenn du am wenigsten damit rechnest, wird sie dich einholen und sich weitererzählen. Danach bist du überflüssig, eine alte Hülle, ein Diener der seinen Dienst geleistet hat, der es nicht mehr wert ist zu leben. Spürst du diesen leichten Druck in deinem Kopf, das seltsame Gefühl im Magen? Du, , wirst die Dunkelheit von nun an für immer in dir tragen, zum Tode verdammt, von nun an nur noch ein Werkzeug. Geh jetzt, erfülle deinen Zweck und verbreite die Dunkelheit... Neffets97 (Diskussion) 12:53, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) (Weiterverwendung und starke Veränderung nur nach Absprache mit dem Autor!) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen